Star Trek: The Vulcan Warrior
by Miranda de la Costa
Summary: "I need someone of your skill on my team. I unfortunately have gone through many officers in the security sector of my ship. I am offering you a position on the security team. I will have you trained on the job and you will learn how to scan the ship for any intruders and how to scout a planet we are visiting. We would love to have you aboard!" Rated M to be safe. R and R please!


A/N: My first attempt at Star Trek: TOS fanfiction. Be patient with me I have just begun to get into the series and am not too familiar with it just yet. It may not be too canon with the series since I've thrown in my own events mixed with that of the series. That is the curse/blessing of fanfiction writing. You can put those you love in situations that you want to see them in. Please enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1

James T. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy found themselves in a predicament. The majority of the security team had been killed by a giant pair of creatures that resembled crocodiles with muscular bodies. The crocodile like creatures had sharp, yellow teeth with matching yellow eyes that were cold and unfeeling, reminding them of the eyes that dinosaurs used to have millions of years ago. With the three men surrounded by the two creatures called Reptillians, the men exchanged worried looks amongst each other, with McCoy and Kirk looking to their Vulcan friend for advice. The Reptillians let out a roar of triumph, believing that they had bested their opponents. Kirk hesitated for a moment before he launched himself at one of the creatures,

"Jim!" He heard McCoy cry out. Ignoring him, Kirk ran to one of the creatures with his fist reared back. The creature used its muscular arm to hit him square in the chest. Kirk grunted in pain as the hit sent him flying back a few feet. McCoy came to his aid as Spock distracted the creatures by launching himself on them. He landed a hit in the abdomen but with a roar of frustration, the second Reptillian grabbed him by the waist and threw him a few feet back where the Captain and McCoy were huddled.

"Spock!" Kirk cried out. The Vulcan recovered quickly and dismissed his friends' worried looks,

"Captain, I'm fine!" McCoy stood hopelessly by Kirk's side as he knew that he would be no match for the creatures and would be better use by healing the others' wounds. Suddenly, as if from thin air, a female jumped in front of the three men standing between them and the Reptillians. She brandished tonfa style blades in each hand. She stood fearlessly eying the Reptillians,

"You shall not harm them, vile creatures!" The two Reptillians eyed her weapons warily as they carefully calculated their next move. When she noticed that they hesitated, she quickly ran towards the reptiles and attacked. The Reptillians were fast, but the woman was faster, slashing the tonfa blades against the torso of the creatures, drawing blue blood from the fresh wounds. She could hear the creatures moan in pain, but she continued to slash at them, unsatisfied until the creatures drew their last breaths. Once one of the creatures fell, the last Reptillian roared in anger, charging at the woman who jumped in the air with her arms raised. She quickly brought the blade down on its head with a sickening thud. The second Reptillian's body hit the ground with a thud and a deafening silence filled the air as the four of them waited with baited breath, staring at the creature's body. Once the body remained lifeless, the woman started wiping off her blades, cleaning the blood off of them. The three officers approached her cautiously, very aware of the fact that she took out two creatures double her size at one time. The woman looked up and smiled at the men,

"Hello." She greeted them. Kirk bowed his head in her direction,

"Hello," He held out his hand and she shook it, "James T. Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Accompanying me are my First Officer Spock and Lieutenant Commander Dr. Leonard McCoy." She acknowledged each of them. She smiled at Dr. McCoy and shook his hand. When she went to greet Spock, she held her hand up with her fingers parted in the Vulcan salute,

"Dif-tor heh smusma," Spock's eyebrow raised as he returned the salute,

"sochya eh dif. You speak Vulcan, human?" She chuckled which made the First Officer slightly uneasy at any display of emotion,

"I am not human." She pulled back her long white, hair from her face, revealing Vulcan ears. McCoy could not help but stare as he let the words flow from his mouth,

"Now I've seen everything." Kirk felt his mouth hang open a little as he tried to regain his composure,

"I've never seen a Vulcan fight like you…" She smiled,

"I am T'Luminareth. The English equivalent is Light. You are correct, Captain, you have not seen a Vulcan fight like me because I am not like most Vulcans. They eat, live and breathe in the philosophy of logic. I grew up with the teachings of Vulcans up until I was the equivalent of 18 human years of age and once I hit that age, I decided to venture on my own and see the galaxy for myself. I wanted to see what different species did on their planets and how they interacted with each other. Of course my parents were not pleased with the idea of me traveling the galaxy like a vagabond. They wanted me bonded to a rich Vulcan man who was my father's age so that I could raise my family's status. I found this reason to be bonded to a man illogical giving me another reason to leave Vulcan behind and that brings us to our meeting today Captain." She smiled politely at the Captain and looked over at Spock who had the unique talent of listening intently to a person intently yet having a look on their face that showed complete disinterest,

"Fascinating, you've spent most of your life in the Vulcan philosophy, yet you show no discipline for restricting your emotions." She frowned,

"Spock, son of Sarek, just like you have chosen to embrace your Vulcan side while completely suppressing your human side, I have chosen to experience my emotions so that I can learn to control them to the best of my ability." McCoy looked over at Spock. He could a flash of what he imagined was offense come across the Vulcan's man face, but Spock was a master of hiding his emotions, so if it was there it was only there for a few seconds. Kirk, sensing some tension between the two Vulcans quickly diffused the situation,

"I need someone of your skill on my team. I unfortunately have gone through many officers in the security sector of my ship. I am offering you a position on the security team. I will have you trained on the job and you will learn how to scan the ship for any intruders and how to scout a planet we are visiting. We would love to have you aboard!" T'Luminareth looked over at the three men and contemplated the offer. She would have a way to travel the galaxy yet she felt that she could accomplish a great deal with this ship and make a name for herself, showing her parents that she did not need to marry into a name to be somebody. She smiled as she extending her hand,

"Captain, I accept your offer. We can leave when you are ready." Kirk smiled,

"Excellent, we leave immediately," He pulled out what T'Luminareth believed to be a communicator, "Scotty." He called out, hitting a button on the communicator. A Scottish voice answered back,

"Scott here." Kirk gave the female Vulcan a small smile,

"Ready to beam up. We have an extra person coming aboard. Energize." Spock turned to T'Luminareth,

"I highly recommend standing still." She nodded and stood still. Suddenly she had a tingling sensation going through her body as she saw her surroundings disappear. A moment later, a ship's interior appeared before her eyes and they were standing in a room where there were three man standing at the other side of the room. Kirk turned around and with a slightly smug look on his face announced,

"Welcome aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise."

* * *

A/N: "Dif-tor heh smusma- live long and prosper. sochya eh dif- peace and long life. A greeting that is often used in response to live long and prosper. Feedback and gentle critiquing is greatly appreciated. ::Vulcan Salute:: Dif-tor heh smusma


End file.
